


The Edge

by ZiggyWilderness



Category: Gargoyles (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiggyWilderness/pseuds/ZiggyWilderness
Summary: Things have been going far too well for Xanatos' taste, and he's bored of it. He hopes a session in the Dojo will give him a challenge to occupy his mind.





	

Xanatos drummed his fingers on his desk, things had been going well for his multinational corporation lately, very well in fact, and it was driving him crazy. He had cornered the market and had as close to a monopoly as most governments would allow, but he derived no satisfaction from it. What had always given him the most pleasure, was overcoming some obstacle, having and implementing some brilliant idea, but with things going the way they were he had nothing of the sort. With no corporate espionage to thwart or commit, no foreign governments to allay or investors to impress, he was completely and utterly bored, a fact only exacerbated by the sharp echo his fingertips rapped into the empty air of his office. He needed something to do, anything, anything at all to stop himself from losing it completely. Then he had an idea. Sparring with Owen was always a challenge, and if he didn’t keep It up he’d be at risk of losing his edge.

“STACY.” The intercom on his desk crackled and he heard a brief sigh on the other end,

“Yes,  Mr. Xanatos?” Stacy might have been sighing because she had assumed that her boss was calling to see if there had been any suspicious activity that he should know about, for what would be the eighth time today, or it could have been that her name was Brittany, and Stacy had quit a month ago, but Xanatos didn’t register or care about either of these things at the moment. He had a purpose. “Stacy where is Owen? I need him immediately.” There was a pause, the faint sound of typing, and Brittany exhaled deeply again. She knew what was about to happen. “Sir, Owen is in a meeting.” Her words were followed by a silence only the bewilderment of the entitled could create. It was a silence filled with expectation. “Well, tell him to get out of it.”

“Sir it’s a meeting with the board of directors.” Ah, yes, that meeting. He was supposed to go himself, being the founder, CEO and owner of the company, but he found the whole ordeal rather dry and had sent Owen on his behalf. It was likely the board was already cross with him for ducking the meeting in the first place, and would be even more so if he pulled Owen out in the middle of it, but of course, Xanatos didn’t care. He didn’t have time to rehash old talking points for the sake of smoothing the feathers of a few old men, and they were all well aware there was nothing to talk about now anyway. The meetings were boring, Xanatos was bored, and Owen would fix that. “I don’t care who the meeting’s with, get him out of it, and tell him it’s urgent. Also, tell him to meet me in the Dojo.” Brittany sighed some more as she said “Yes Sir.” and clicked off the intercom, and she sighed more yet as she dialled Owen’s work phone. In the month she had worked here Brittany had had to do this on more than one occasion, and Owen, who seemed to have a penchant for shooting the messenger, was never happy about it.

He picked up on the second ring, and skipping any form of greeting, coldly and quietly demanded “What is it?” Brittany shrank away from the phone, but persevered, “It’s me Br-”

“Yes Angela, I am aware it is you, I have caller ID, perhaps you should try it. Now, don’t waste my time with needless introductions, why have you interrupted my meeting with the board of Directors?” The way he said it made it seem as though this were an unforgivable infraction. Brittany swallowed, “Mr. Xanatos said he needs to see you, and that it’s urgent.”

Silence ate up the phone line, this time the silence was hard, and without sympathy. “Did Mr. Xanatos tell you anything else?” There was steel in his voice.

“Yes, he ah, said for you to meet him in the Dojo.” She knew that when she saw him again the steel would have sharpened into swords, always aimed at her. The line took on the fuzzy quality of empty air waves, and the call was over.

. . .

Owen knew exactly why he had been called to the Dojo, and wasted no time in preparing himself. He had managed to get there before Xanatos even though Xanatos was likely much closer, and the one who had called him there in the first place. Owen’s mouth hardened into a line as he tied his robe securely and stored his glasses. If Xanatos couldn’t even take this seriously, how could he possibly run a large multinational corporation? It was a stupid question, because not only could he, but he had been for a long time. Owen had only been there for the last eight years or so, but it had been long enough to see that Xanatos’ methods were more than effective, if a little unorthodox. The company’s success wouldn’t stop him being frustrated at Xanatos’ apparent lack of interest though, and he often thought his boss to be quite childish. Owen was still fuming when Xanatos walked into the Dojo five minutes later, not even properly dressed. “Owen! Bet you’re glad to be out of that meeting.This is going to be a lot more fun.” He said with a wide, self assured grin. Owen did not correct him, he never did, it was not his place to do so, however in this case Xanatos was half right, this would be a lot more fun. Being his underling, Owen rarely had the opportunity to release his pent up frustration unto Xanatos, and often had to make do with an assistant or receptionist, which is why he so prized these sparring sessions of theirs. This was the one place in their professional relationship where Owen was not expected to hold back. He didn’t cheat of course, he never did unless it was necessary, and it never was in the Dojo, but he did give it everything he had. Xanatos winked at him as he disappeared into the changing room. Owen was left there, waiting. Again. Xanatos popped out a few moments later haphazardly dressed, and took his stance in the centre of the room, Owen took his place across from him.

They began as they always did, a slow circular dance as they shifted their weight across the floor, but Owen could see that Xanatos was becoming impatient. This wasn’t like him, and Owen thought he could use this to his advantage. He made a move as if to lunge forward, but held back at the last moment, and Xanatos fell for it, leaving himself vulnerable to attack. Also not like him. Owen was confused but wouldn’t throw away his advantage by inquiring. Instead, he hooked his arm around the leg Xanatos had raised in response to Owen’s taunt and flipped him onto his back.

It felt good. Xanatos lay winded as Owen stood over him. This was the first time Owen had ever bested his boss, and he felt far better about the whole day. Owen moved quickly to help him up, but he slapped away his hand and stood up himself. “That’s the first time I’ve ever lost to you.” Shock was evident on Xanatos’ face.

“Would you prefer that I pretend to lose?” His shock was quickly replaced by anger,

“If you did I’d fire you.” That was exactly the sort of impulsive nonsense that frustrated Owen so much, but he didn’t let on, only bowed respectfully and turned toward the changing room, assuming this was all his boss had wanted of him. It had been, but as Xanatos saw Owen begin to walk away the feeling of boredom was threatening to come back, and Xanatos didn’t intend to just let Owen beat him. “Again.”

“Pardon sir?”

“Let’s go again.”

Owen would like to have sighed deeply, on any other day that is, but today he had something better, today he could knock Xanatos on his smug ass, over and over again. He had no doubt he would win, Xanatos was clearly distracted by something, and he had been practicing. He smiled politely and stepped back onto the mat. They fought again, Xanatos lost again, and he demanded a rematch again. Which he also lost, as well as the rematch subsequent to that, and the rematch subsequent to that. Owen was on a roll, and he felt great, but he could see Xanatos’ frustration growing with every loss, the man kept demanding rematches though, and they were both getting very tired.

After having been in the Dojo nearly three hours, the sun had begun to set over the city, and with labored breath, Xanatos said, “Again.”

“..S-Sir,” Owen panted, “are you sure you wouldn’t like to retire for the day?” All he received in response was a gruff “Again.” They squared up once more and began their dance, Xanatos was now far more careful than he had been and Owen was unsure he would beat him again, and at this point didn’t much care, as they moved and struck he even considered throwing the match. After a few minutes Xanatos made a move as if to lunge but held back at the last moment. Owen recognized the trick immediately, and wouldn’t be brought down by the same move he had used earlier. He waited Until just after Xanatos had expected him to attack and used the brief second of surprise to land a sharp kick. As Xanatos went down he hooked Owen around his thigh and brought him down as well, they landed hard, Owen was on top of Xanatos now, one knee on either side of his hips and a hand at each shoulder to brace his fall. Their faces were very close together, and they both breathed heavily. They were silent and unmoving apart from their ragged breaths and heaving chests.

“I think we’ll consider that a draw Owen,” Xanatos said, mostly to himself, clearing his throat. They helped each other up, bowed, and headed for the changing room. It was unusual for them both to be in here at the same time, but the facilities allowed for it. There were changing stalls, two large lockers, and two showers. Owen frowned upon remembering that the showers were open, and right next to each other. He briefly considered waiting to shower until he got back to his apartment, but with all the work he hadn’t been doing today, that likely wouldn’t be for hours, so he gritted his teeth and began to strip alongside his boss.

They let the water run over them in silence, there were no awkward attempts at conversation or locker room camaraderie, for which Owen was grateful. He tried to avoid conversation when he wasn’t naked and tired, let alone when he was. Owen faced the wall and quickly scrubbed the last remains of soap from his hair, while he did so he was vaguely aware of Xanatos looking at him. This made Owen more than a little uncomfortable and had they been friends he might have casually said ‘What?’ or looked back at him, but they were not, and Owen tried to ignore it, unsure of what exactly Xanatos was looking at. Unsure he wanted to know what Xanatos was looking at.

Just as Owen was about to return the bar of soap to it’s place he saw Xanatos move out of the corner of his eye. He thought nothing of it, probably just that he had finished and was leaving, until he felt Xanatos’ wet body make contact with his own. Owen was shocked and vulnerable and could do little to stop himself being spun around and pinned against the tiled wall of the shower. Xanatos laughed and pressed close. The bar of soap slipped from Owen’s fingers and landed at their feet. Owen wondered cursorily if this counted as sexual harassment. They were touching front to front almost completely, but everywhere that counted, and Xanatos had an arm across Owen’s chest holding him in place. Xanatos continued laughing, and said “I’ve still got it.” with a manic grin spreading across his face. This was not entirely accurate, after all he had attacked Owen from behind, while he was in the shower, but even more so than usual Owen felt no need to correct him and said instead, “Y-yes, Sir you have!” laughing along nervously. He stopped laughing very quickly though.

When they were both laughing it caused their torsos to move, only slightly in Owen’s case, but it was enough for him to feel it. Though the initial shock had blurred this from his mind, he was now painfully aware that parts of his body he was uncomfortable with his boss __seeing__ were now in full contact with Xanatos’ own matching set. When it was just Xanatos laughing, it was noticeable but bearable, when they both laughed, Owen feared the stimulation may cause unwanted effects.

Owen tried to slip away from his boss, but Xanatos wouldn’t give, and he just kept laughing, harder and harder. Owen tried to push against Xanatos’ arm, but Xanatos pushed back. Owen could definitely feel it now and was sure Xanatos could as well. Xanatos stopped laughing, and Owen hoped that meant he could get dressed and leave. Owen had never been lucky, though. He had stopped struggling, but his boss pushed against him again, slowly, gyrating his hips slightly. Owen swallowed a moan. Xanatos did it again. And again, harder. He paused between every push as if waiting for a reaction. Owen didn’t want to, but he thought perhaps that’s what Xanatos was waiting for, and maybe if he obliged he would be allowed to leave. The next time Xanatos pushed into him, long and slow, Owen let a deep moan escape his lips. This was the wrong move.

Xanatos took it as consent, if not encouragement, and with his free hand ran his fingers around Owen’s nipple and down to his groin. Afraid to say no, Owen bit his lip. They had both become almost completely erect, and Xanatos grasped Owen and began to stroke. Up and down, stopping occasionally to rub over the tip with his thumb. He did this with increasing intensity until Owen gradually became more forthcoming with his moans.

“Please sir..”

“Please what?”

“Please... Let me go.” Xanatos was disappointed to hear this, as he very much, for reasons unknown even to him, wanted to continue. So, not stopping what he was doing, he shook his head and said, “I don’t think I will.” He thought instead about what he would tell his lawyer.

When Owen had been close to climaxing Xanatos stopped and lowered his hand to spread Owen’s legs, and began on his lower orifice. Not one to waste time he went straight in with two fingers and Owen winced in pain, gripping Xanatos’ shoulders. Xanatos smiled to himself and added a third finger, working them in and out quickly, being sure to stretch the smooth muscle as he went. Owen dug his short fingernails into Xanatos’ skin. When he felt Owen was getting used to the pain he released the arm that had been holding his employee in place, and used it to guide him to the floor. Once Xanatos had gotten Owen on his knees he pushed slightly on his back until he began to lean forward, and braced himself on his elbows. Xanatos didn’t bother going slowly.

He thrust inside of Owen in one clean motion and moved in and out as Owen cried out. Xanatos slammed into him deeper and deeper until he hit his mark and Owen exploded. They reached their breaking points at the same time and Xanatos came inside.

Owen was unable to hold himself up any longer, and Xanatos fell on top of him.


End file.
